


Fate Discovered

by Anonymous_Writer2311



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: AU, F/F, Slow Burn, f/f - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-02 13:32:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17265098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Writer2311/pseuds/Anonymous_Writer2311
Summary: Nico is a struggling journalist, who jumps at the chance to tour the country with America's sweetheart Karolina Dean, reporting on her comeback tour and hoping to find the truth behind Karolina’s mysterious year away from the limelight. Deanoru with mild Chase/Gert and Alex/Nico (Not much)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> New story, currently obsessed with Runaways! Let me know if you guys want more!

“Dating tips. Celebrity diets. Crazy food combos.” David-Lee Stuart - the constant headache of a man that only seems to get more and more infuriating with every meeting - paused to shoot what he thought was an intimidating glare in Nico’s direction.

 

Nico had been over the moon when he first accepted her application as a writing intern four years ago, she slaved away doing everything in her power to impress him. She ran coffee orders faster than any intern, stayed late at the office proofreading articles. Her job at the Los Angeles Review had been a dream come true, she was finally doing what she wanted, she was a writer that her parents could be proud of. Paid life at the Review was a lot different than what she had imagined though. The creative freedom she dreamed of having was tarnished straight away, and the junior journalist was forced into the world of meaningless fluff pieces that people read on Facebook when they’re bored or waiting for their Uber to arrive. Nico wanted to do something more, something meaningful with her writing.

 

Shifting in her seat slightly she glared back at the balding man, she knew what was coming next. She wasn’t performing at her best, she’d happily admit that. But she couldn’t help it, she had reached her fluff quota and couldn’t bring herself to report on ‘celebrity on set demands’, or list ‘the most ridiculous celebrity baby names.’

 

“You’ve lost it Minoru.” David started once more while running his nicotine-stained fingers through what little hair he had left. “Where’s that spark? That drive that caught my eye?”

 

“It’s hard to find a spark when you’re writing a two-minute fluff piece for Facebook.” Nico side smirked back, she knew that her attitude alone could cost her everything, but sometimes it was just so hard to keep her natural sarcasm inside.

 

“You’re not the only one in that department Nico, yet you seem to be the only one with a sudden attitude problem.” He sighed and reclaimed his seat behind the desk. “And frankly, I don’t see how this is going to-” Nico’s heart sank as the words began to leave his mouth, she may have seen it coming but she wasn’t ready. She had so much more to offer the Review, and she needed to find a way to show David that.

 

Nico opened her mouth to protest, only to be interrupted by the crashing sound of the hardwood door hitting the wall, and the violent stabs of Prada heels closing in on them. “This is impossible!” Crystal Wood aka the thorn in Nico’s side. Crystal took great pleasure in bragging about her assignments every chance she got, especially when she knew that Nico was within earshot. Every major story went to Crystal, and Nico hated the blonde for it. They had started out together as interns, Crystal had been quite the party girl and Nico was naive enough to cover for her when she could have thrown her under the bus. She thought that they were friends, but instead Crystal had been stabbing her in the back every chance she got.

 

“Crystal can’t you see I’m in the middle of a meeting?” David smiled shyly, confirming the ongoing office rumor that Crystal had been sleeping her way up to the top. “We can talk about this later.”

 

“No David! We can talk about this now.” The blonde stomped her foot, resembling a spoilt five-year-old perfectly. “I’m not letting that little prima donna ruin everything I’ve built!” Nico had to bite her tongue, forcing herself not to laugh in Crystal’s face at that comment. Sure she may work hard, but everything had been handed to her with ease.

 

“That prima donna is the face of all the good that’s left in this country. She’s adored by millions, there’s not a person around that hasn't heard of Karolina Dean.” David tried and failed to change Crystal’s opinion of America’s Sweetheart, but the blonde’s face still held a look of absolute disgust. “It’s one interview Crystal! If you can’t get that much out of her, then maybe you aren't the writer I thought you were.”

 

Nico couldn’t believe what was happening before her very eyes. An opportunity had fallen in her lap, her chance to dethrone Crystal once and for all and show David what she could really do. This Karolina Dean couldn’t be that bad, knowing Crystal she was most likely trying to over-dramatize everything.

 

“I could do it,” Nico muttered, pulling the secret couple away from their private conversation, reminding them both that she was still in the room.

 

“You? Don’t make me laugh.” Crystal placed her well-manicured hand over her heart, and let out the fakest laugh Nico had ever heard.

 

“I’m serious. If you can’t do it, then maybe someone else should try.” The black-haired girl stood, not letting Crystal’s height intimidate her one bit. “I’m closer to her age and unheard of. It makes sense for me to try and get through to her.” She looked past Crystal and smirked at David who stayed seated comfortably in his seat, head resting in his hands as he took a minute to actually think about Nico was suggesting. He knew that being the first to land an interview with Karolina would skyrocket his company, he’d be the envy of everyone, the main man in town. But could he really trust someone he was seconds away from firing?

 

“You’ve got a point there.” Crystal snorted at Nico’s expense, breaking David from his money-filled daydream. “You aren’t really considering this?” She snapped as their eyes met. She’d seen the same look time and time again, he had a plan and she wasn’t going to like.

 

“Yes...yes I am.” David stood, suddenly filled to the brim with confidence in Nico. Long forgotten are his intentions of letting her go – for the time being anyway – and in its place was nothing but the support and trust, the two things she’d been trying to earn for years. “You get the scoop on the Princess of Pop within the next two days, and I’ve got myself a new senior reporter.”

 

“So I’m not getting fired today?” An uncharacteristic smile crept onto Nico’s face as she repeated, _finally, this is it,_ over and over in her mind.

 

“Not yet...this is your chance, Nico. Show me what you’ve got, kid.” A creepy smile played on his lips, angering his latest fling to the core. But Nico couldn’t care less, this was her time. Her chance. Her story…all she had to do was score an interview with America’s most loved pop star. No biggie…right?


	2. Chapter 2

“Damn it!” Nico snapped, slamming the lid of her company-issued laptop closed violently. Ten hours of in-depth web searches, three batches of vegan tacos and an endless amount of coffee later and she still had nothing. No tips on Karolina’s location or any leads on where she spent the last year. Nico needed a break, or she’d be job hunting in a few days.

 

Karolina Dean wasn’t like every other celebrity their age, she wasn’t out partying, getting drunk or doing all the drugs she could get her hands on. She stopped and smiled for photo’s with her fans, she helped out at charity events all over the country. She was different, the press used to adore her and vice versa. Until suddenly she vanished. Cut herself off from the world, took down her social media accounts, failed to turn up for previously scheduled recording sessions. Poof, gone. And nobody knew why, or where she went. That was the million dollar question on everyone’s mind, and Nico was determined to figure it out or die trying.

 

Throwing her reading glasses onto the table, Nico pushed herself out of the uncomfortable desk chair she had treated herself to when she landed her job at The Review. She needed to clear her head, to try and find another way into Karolina’s life. She thought about contacting her Agent, but from what little notes she received from Crystal, she knew that would be a waste of time. A mind that usually held millions of ideas and solutions was suddenly turning up empty.

 

“Looks who’s finally left her office.” Nico jumped slightly as the soft yet masculine voice reached her ears. She had no idea what time of day it was, and had hoped that she’d have the apartment to herself so she could think more clearly, but unfortunately, her on again off again boyfriend/roommate had other ideas. “Want me to make dinner? I’ve been dying to try out some of my Mom’s recipes for ya.” Alex smiled over eagerly. Nico used to find that charming, how much he’d bend over backward just to get her attention, but now it just seemed to get on her nerves.

 

“Pass.”

 

“Alright…so, I take it this one is a biggie?” He tried to make pleasant conversation as Nico swiftly made her way around the kitchen, grabbing the biggest wine glass they owned and a bottle of wine that Alex swiped from his parents.

 

“It could be.” Nico sighed as she poured every last drop from the overpriced bottle into her glass. “If I can find her that is.” She muttered into the clear-ish liquid, before taking a generous gulp. 

 

“Missing person?”

 

“Something like that…David wants me to get a Dean exclusive.” The small woman snorted into her glass, enjoying the aromatic wine dancing through her senses. This was just what she needed after her failure of a day, and truthfully if Alex wasn’t sat at the breakfast bar, she would have downed the glass already without a second thought.

 

“Dean? As in Karolina Dean? As in-”

 

“America's Sweetheart, Princess of Pop. Karolina Dean…yep, that’s the one.” Nico interrupted his ramblings with a small smirk, she knew that Alex was a fan of Karolina’s and had actually been looking forward to rubbing her interview in his face.

 

“Nice one Nic! This is the kind of story you’ve been hoping for!” Alex stood and opened his arms wide as he neared the small woman, who quickly ducked under them and rushed to the safe side of the kitchen. He knew that she hated things like, anything remotely emotional and she was out. It had been the main conflict within their limited relationship, well relationships. Nico liked Alex, she really liked him and she knew that Alex adored her wholeheartedly, but she just couldn’t bring herself to fully commit to him. Every time she thought she was ready, she was wrong and it only ended up hurting them both all over again. 

 

“I know, and I’ll be overfilled with whatever emotion this is…” Nico gestured towards Alex’s goofy grin with a look of pure disgust, prompting a small chuckle to escape from his mouth in response. “Whenever I actually manage to score an interview…which I have to do by Friday if I want to keep my job.”

 

“Now I see your problemo…I don't want to sound like an idiot, but have you tried calling her management?” Alex offered up what he thought was an ingenious solution, making Nico question his high IQ.

 

“No, that thought never even crossed my mind. Whatever would I do without you, Alex?”

 

“Sarcasm aside. What are you gonna do?” He rolled his eyes, ignoring the daggers Nico was shooting his way.

 

“I have no idea. She’s not like every other celebrity, I can’t just stalk the high in nightclubs in hopes that I’ll find her.” She shrugged as she swirled the last few drops of wine around the large glass.

 

“It’s not a bad plan…Chase is always saying how the real entrance is through the back where the press isn’t allowed.” Alex thought out loud as he thought back on the many stories his best friend had told him back when he lived in the apartment with him and Nico. Chase had worked his way from bartending to being the manager at some of the most exclusive clubs in the city, and now he was even in the midst of opening his own club…that was it. It was like a light bulb had suddenly jumped to life in Alex’s mind. “His new nightclub!”

 

“What are you mumbling about?”

 

“Chase’s new club! It’s opening tonight, if she’s gonna be anywhere in the city I’d put money on it being there like everyone else in this town.” He answered excitedly, his eyes bulging out of his head as he waited for Nico’s reaction.

 

“That’s actually not a bad idea. Can Chase get us in?” Nico smiled softly, thankful for Alex and his usually annoying need to creep into her life. 

 

“His two favorite people? Damn straight son.” Alex raised his fist, hoping for a fist bump in response.

 

“Yeah, don’t say that…like ever.” She snorted and walked right back his outstretched arm. This could be the break she needed, she had all the information, all that was missing was the Princess herself…and a killer outfit of course.

 

***

 

Karolina hated boardrooms. Most of her worst moments were spent in boardrooms, surrounded by brainless men in overpriced suits. All with an opinion on how she should act and sing, what clothes she could or couldn’t wear…and who she couldn’t love. Her whole life has been controlled by others, from her childhood, till now. He manager calls and she comes running, seeing what he had to moan about this time. She didn’t miss this part while she was away, she enjoyed the silence that came with no manager nagging at her. But she couldn’t stay away forever. She missed the thrill of performing, the smiles on her fan’s faces, making a difference with her music. She missed it all, and she knew that in order to have it, she’d have to bite her tongue and play nice. She’d wear whatever she was told, smile at the right moments and hide who she really is. That was the only way after all.

 

“And how are we today? Busy, busy, busy I hope!” Mark wasn’t the worst of the bunch, but he still got on Karolina’s nerves 24/7. He was the guy her team sent in when they wanted her to change something, be it a song or outfit, Mark was the man.

 

“I was. Until you called me in that is.” Karolina smiled sweetly, her expression not matching her tone one bit. She had important work that needed to be done before rehearsals could begin and this meeting was severally cutting into her limited time. Mark let out a soft sigh in response and took a seat across from Karolina and her trusty assistant and life-long best friend Gertrude – Gert – Yorkes. Gert had been by Karolina’s side throughout most of her life. The two met at age five and became best friends instantly, she was the only person Karolina could fully be herself around. There was never any need to hide or put on a fake smile when Gert was around, and Karolina needed that more than her team of PR robots.

 

“We need to talk about your meeting with the Los Angles Review.” The over-enthusiastic man started, not letting his forced smile falter as he spoke. He hadn’t been looking forward to this conversation, knowing how his client suddenly felt about the press, Mark knew that this one was going to be a hard one to tackle.

 

“No, we don’t. I said when I came back, that I was done with the press.”

 

“I got a quote from management and handed it to the reporter personally,” Gert spoke up, sparing a side glance towards the blonde beside her.

 

“You’ve been gone for over a year, people want to hear from you.”

 

“And they will. On my own terms, through my social media.” Karolina shot back, her glare intense and somewhat scary. “After what happened…” She choked up slightly as the memories of the last year came flooding back. Every article, blog post, and rumor video plagued her mind. The headlines danced behind her eyes, the fake news that the press concocted. If only they really knew why she had spent all that time way, or how raw and emotionally unstable she felt every second of every day.

 

“Just sleep on it, that’s all I ask.” Mark smiled sympathetically as he saw the look of pure misery begin to creep onto Karolina’s face.

 

“No promises.” She coughed silently, as her hand met Gert’s under the table. “Now, I do believe I’ve got a tour to plan for.”

 

“Of course Miss Dean. It’s been a pleasure, like always.” Mark quickly excused himself, knowing that might have gone a bit far this time. The company had just gotten their star back, and he knew that if they didn’t tread carefully they’d lose her again, and possibly for good this time.

 

“You okay?” Gert’s voice was soft and caring, as she wrapped her spare arm around her best friend.

 

“I thought this was going to be easy…coming back, putting up with them again.” Karolina’s voice cracked slightly as her grip on Gert’s hand tightened. “I am insane for thinking I can do this again?”

 

“Oh sweetie, you’re one of the most talented people I know. Everyone can see that.” The purple-haired woman chuckled softly, as she wiped away a stray tear that began to roll down Karolina’s cheek. “You know what you need?”

 

“A crate of wine and Netflix?”

 

“Maybe tomorrow.” Gert giggled, glad to see her best friend smiling ever so slightly again. “Remember that guy I said I was talking to.” Karolina rolled her eyes in response, prompting her friend to continue. “Well, his new nightclub is opening tonight and I promised that I’d go and check it out.”

 

“No thanks. A nightclub opening is like painting a press target on my back.” Karolina pushed herself off of Gert’s shoulder and walked over to the horizontal mirror that ran the full length of the boardroom. The makeup she threw on did nothing to hide the bags under her eyes, but she was used to looking like death warmed up, not sleeping properly for over a year would do that to a person.

 

“I can get you in and out the back,” Gert suggested, catching Karolina’s attention slightly. “Come on K! You need to let your hair down, and I’d really like for you to meet Chase.”

 

“Fine…” She moaned as she slugged her way back to Gert, whose face was plastered in the biggest smile Karolina had ever seen. “I’ll commit to a few drinks, that’s all.”

 

“That’s all I ask of you, my friend!” Gert jumped with joy and pulled the unexpecting blonde into her arms for a near bone-crushing hug. “Now, time to get sexy.” She winked, as Karolina threw her head back in annoyance. She could already tell that it was going to be a long ass night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chase had definitely outdone himself this time. His first ever nightclub was crawling with local celebrities, all extremely impressed by the elite club. Chase had always been a people person, he could sweet talk his way out of any situation, charm even the most sour-faced person. His name was known throughout the town, but that didn’t change him. He never let the little bit of fame get to his head. To Chase, this was his job and while it may have loved it more than anything, he would never let it take over his life. He would happily turn down hangouts with football players and actors, to spend time with his life-long best friend Alex. So, when his friend called asking for an invite to his club opening, Chase couldn’t say yes fast enough.   
  
Nico had gone all out. Make-up, fancy dress, she’d even done her hair to an acceptable degree. She didn’t want to draw any unwanted attention to herself. She had a job to do, that’s all this was. She wasn’t here to have fun or to be Alex’s date. If only Alex had seen it that way. Nico knew what he was thinking as they walked into the club together, the simple hand rested on her lower back without so much as a second thought felt wrong, but then, it had always felt wrong. All the little things, small touches, stolen kisses, pet names. It all left a bad taste in Nico’s mouth, and it wasn’t just with Alex. Looking back on her high school and college boyfriends, Nico realized that she never felt comfortable with them, never felt like she could relax and let her walls down. She didn’t know if she’d ever find that in a relationship, or if she’d ever find a relationship, she actually enjoyed being in. Alex wasn’t the worst person to be with, they’d had their fun, a lot of fun. But Nico saw him as a best friend more than anything. He was one of the girls in her mind, and part of her hated that she couldn’t give Alex the relationship that he wanted.   
  
“I told Chase we’d meet him in the VIP section. If she’s here, then that’s where we’ll find her.” Alex’s breath was hot and tingly on Nico’s exposed neck. She knew what he wanted from her. A few drinks and they’d fall into bed together like always and then the cycle would start all over again. Alex would fall and fall hard and then Nico would have to stomp on his dreams. The black-haired woman never wanted anyone to get hurt, but she couldn’t help who she was or how she felt.   
  
“What are we waiting for then?” Nico quickly moved away from his touch and braved the crowded dance floor. Weaving her through the already drunk bodies, grinding and rubbing against each other in time to the blaring music.

Behind the red velvet rope lay her oasis, her only chance. It felt a lot quieter on the other side, well-known faces danced together, equally as sexually frustrated. Chase greeted the pair almost instantly, armed with champagne flutes and his usual charming smile.

“This was a surprise, to say the least.” Chase happily greeted his former roommates, wrapping his arms tight around them both. The trio tried to make as much time for each other as possible, but with all three of them in full-time work and Chase spending the majority of his free time building his dream nightclub, it had been quite some time since they were able to actually spend time with each other.

“Well, we wanted to see what all the fuss was about.” Nico winked playfully as she drained her glass of the expensive liquid and swapped her empty one for Alex’s full one.

“This place looks amazing bro.” Alex shared a knowing look with his best friend. He wished that Nico would relax, she was always so stressed with work that she never really let her hair down. That’s why he was so excited when she had actually agreed to come with him tonight.

“It really does Chase.” The smaller woman placed the second empty glass on the tray of a waiter who offered up a fresh glass. “Now, down to business. Where do you keep your press hating celebrities?”

“Huh?”

“Nothing, she’s just playing with ya.” Alex shot Nico a warning glance, knowing that Chase wouldn't appreciate Nico using their friendship to get the latest scoop. “Nico, care to join me on the dance floor?” He held out a shaky hand, hoping that Nico would take him up on his offer.

“I’d love too.” Her smile was soft and small, the only thing giving it away was the faint dimples at the corner of her mouth.

The dance floor was busy, couples held each other tight as the music suddenly turned from heart thumping rave music, to a soft, slow ballet. Alex side smiled as Nico gently draped her arms around his neck. The pair swayed awkwardly to the music, neither completely comfortable with their close proximity.

“Why didn’t you tell Chase the real reason we’re here tonight?” Nico spoke up after a few moments of painful silence.

“As much as he loves us, you know how he feels about the ruthlessness of the pre-” He caught himself, realizing what he was about to say. “I didn’t, I didn’t mean you...it’s just…”

“I get it Alex...but I’m not gonna stop. This is my only chance,”

“I know, but would it be so bad if you stopped for a minute. When was the last time you relaxed Nic? I feel like you’ve been on hyperdrive since we met.” Alex spoke with caution, knowing that if he didn’t choose his words carefully it could end badly for him.

“You see hyperdrive, I see trying to actually do something with my life!” Nico snapped slightly, but not as much as she would have if they had been alone. “I thought you wanted to help me tonight Alex? Or was this just another one of your pathetic schemes to try and make me into the perfect little girlfriend that you can bring home to Mommy and Daddy?” She hissed quietly, not caring if her harsh words hurt Alex. She was so sick and tired of people thinking that they had a say in how she lived her life. It was her decision, and whether it was the wrong one or not, it was still hers to make.

“I’m trying to show you that there’s more to life than work! You’re obsessed with getting your name out there, with finding your big break. And you’re pushing everyone away in the process.”

“Well, it’s better than pretending that you’re not living off of your parent's money.” Nico was started to get angry now, and it was starting to show in the piercing glares that were being sent in Alex’s direction. “Try actually having to worry about money for a change Alex, this isn’t just about popularity. This is my life, it’s the only thing I have left!”

Silence fell over the pair, neither willing or wanting to look the other in the eye. Sure, they’d had arguments in the past, but there was something about this one that ruffled Nico’s feathers more than the others. Normally she didn't care what anyone thought of her, she was out there, unique, and she owned it. But hearing Alex talk about her passion like that, it hit a nerve and - not that she’d ever admit it - it hurt her that he felt that way.

“Songs over. Until we leave later, I don’t want to see you.” Nico spoke sharply as the usual club music began to blare through the speakers once more, sparing Alex one more glance, she headed in search of her prize.

***

One of the things Karolina loved most about Gert was that she always followed through with a promise, be it ice-cream after a long day, or secret access to a premium night club opening. The alley behind the club wasn’t the most appealing, but then, what alley was? The low lighting acted as a perfect cover for the two women as they quickly rushed from the car to the door. The bouncer smiled tightly as the two women entered through the back door that led straight to the VIP section of the club.

“I look ridiculous,” Karolina muttered as they walked down the hallway, the music getting louder with each step. The popstar hated dressing up, she’d much rather relax in a comfy pair of sweats or jeans. But Gert had insisted that getting all dolled up might help pull Karolina out of her funk, and at this point, she was willing to try anything.

“No! You look hot as hell!” Gert quickly shot back as she gently patted Karolina’s backside for extra emphasis.

“I feel ridiculous. I don’t belong in a place like this Gert. Isn’t there a nice, small bookstore that we can go to instead?” The blonde grabbed onto her best arm, forcing them to stop as they reached the door that led to the VIP section.

“Snooze! Tonight is just what the doctor ordered.” Gert laughed, before noticing how down her friend still looked. “Hey, all I ask for is ten minutes. If you still want to leave after that, then we will grab the biggest pizza ever and pass out in front of the tv. Pinkie promise.” She held out her pinkie finger, with a shy smile on her face.

“Fine. But I’m not drinking.” Karolina linked their pinkies together and chuckled at the adorableness of her best friend.

“You do you boo.”

The club was nothing like the ones Karolina had visited a few years before. It was actually quite pleasant. The music was good and not too loud, the floor wasn’t sticky and so far, she hadn't been noticed by anyone. She didn't want to admit it, but she was actually enjoying herself. “I see a smile.” Gert poked her in the hips as she swayed contently to the music.

“It’s the musician in me. I hear good music and I have to react.”

“Let’s find Chase! Then we are hitting that dance floor girl!” The purple haired girl bumped hips with her best friend playfully, before dragging her away.

It didn’t take them long to locate the man of the hour, everyone wanted a piece of him tonight, but with Gert in attendance, everyone else would be in line for quite some time. “Hey, you made it!” Chase’s face lit up as he caught sight of his ‘girlfriend’, not that Gert would let him call her that just yet.

“I said that I would, didn’t I?” Gert pressed an excited kiss to his wanting lips, forgetting for a second that Karolina was standing behind her. Breaking apart the young couple made silent promises to continue this later in the night in a much less public setting. “Chase, this is my best friend Karolina.” The young man’s attention quickly turned to the blonde by Gert’s side. He tried his best not to seem too in awe, he couldn't believe that he was meeting Karolina Dean, in person, in his club.

“Nice to finally meet you, Gert has been talking nonstop!” Karolina smiled sweetly as she held out her hand to the awestruck man.

“All good I hope,” Chase coughed, trying to regain some composure.

“Oh definitely. She’s had nothing but great things to say.” The blonde winked at her best friend, enjoying the furious blush that was starting to creep onto her face.

“And I suddenly regret bringing you tonight.” Gert hid her head in Chase’s chest momentarily, as soft laughs escaped from her two-favorite people.

Karolina liked Chase. He seemed like a really great guy, and she was glad that her best friend had found some happiness in her life, and even if she was pretending to play it cool, Karolina could tell how much she really liked Chase. But as happy as she was for Gert, it didn't take away from the pain she felt when she looked at Chase and Gert together, being happy in each other's arms, laughing at their own little inside jokes, saying so much with a single look. She missed that feeling, being so close to someone that you didn't even need to use words to communicate. She had that once, had her great love story...but it didn't last. Unable to watch any more coupley interactions, Karolina excused herself from their table, not that the two lovebirds even noticed when she’d left.

Wandering around the club Karolina felt at ease, it wasn't how she had planned on spending the night, but it was a close second to her initial plans. Until she heard her name being called from behind, as she turned to see an unfortunately familiar face approaching, she couldn’t help but swear under her breath. “Andrew, Hey.” She fake smiled as the blonde man approached. The two had attended the same performing arts high school, and Karolina cringed as she thought about the number of times, she had rejected him.

“Long time no see sweetheart.” Andrew gave her a drawn-out once over, pausing at certain areas and making Karolina’s skin begin to crawl. “Didn’t peg you as the clubbing type.”

“I’m just here with my friend, it’s more her thing than mine,” Karolina replied quickly, as she looked over his shoulder at where Gert and Chase sat in hopes that they’d somehow see her and come to her rescue, but the pair had been too lost in each other to see her piercing looks.

“Random question, can we get a quick snap together?” He asked as he pulled his phone out.

“I... I don’t know if that’s a good idea, I’m trying to keep a bit of a low pro-”

“Oh my god, are you Karolina Dean? I’m such a big fan.” A high-pitched scream cut through the loud music as a young woman came rushing over to Karolina, camera at the ready.

“Thanks, it’s always nice to meet-” Karolina started but was quickly cut off and nearly deafened as she called for her friend. “Jessie! It’s Karolina Dean!” Another voice behind called out, as a bright flash blinded the blonde singer.

“Oh my god! Smile!”

“I don’t…” Karolina tried to move out of the camera view but was blocked in by the growing crowd of people wanting a selfie.

“Hey, I was here first, me and the pop princess go way back, don’t we baby.” Andrew pushed through and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, quickly taking a few pictures before Karolina could wiggle out of his embrace.

“No, we don’t.” She snapped at him, already seeing the headlines tomorrow. “Please, I’m just trying to have a quiet night out.”

“Over here.” “Gives a smile.” “Where have you been all this time?” Too many questions filled the air, suffocating Karolina. Hot tears filled her eyes as more and more camera flashes blinded her. Her breath hitched, chest tightened, and the room began to spin. A flash of purple pushed through the crowds, creating a barrier between Karolina and the vultures trying to peck at her.

“Go, I got this.” Gert threw over her shoulder at Karolina as Chase joined her but trying to control the ever-growing crowd that began to spill past the human barrier. Pushing through the horde of bodies, Karolina ran towards the nearest safe haven: the bathroom. Once inside the blonde quickly locked the door, not taking any chances. She knew that something like that would happen, she never wanted the attention, never asked for the popularity that came with her music. The tears fell with ease, an unfortunate side effect of the last year.

Karolina jumped as the alarming sound of a toilet flushing filled the small bathroom. In a blind panic, she rushed into the free cubicle. Safely locked away from the world, Karolina curled herself into a small ball on top of toilet seat. Her soft whimpers filled the air, catching the attention of the woman leaving the stall next to her.

“What the...Hey, are you okay in there?” A raspy voice broke through the sound of Karolina’s tears, filling the blonde with an odd sense of security, something she hasn’t felt in years.


	4. Chapter 4

Tonight had been a complete bust for Nico. After her little fight with Alex, she tried her best to squeeze some information out of the elite guests, but all of them had practically laughed in her face and claimed that Karolina Dean wouldn’t be caught dead in a club, something about messing with her image. At least that’s what Nico gathered, and when she thought about it, it did make sense. From her extensive research, Nico knew how seemingly perfect Karolina was in the public eye. With her attempts foiled, and her spirit crushed Nico was ready to head home, even if it meant an awkward car journey with Alex. But first, she had one last idea. A nightclub bathroom was a safe haven from the outside world, a place where women bonded together over shared mascara and hair ties, and more importantly, it was a place where secrets were shared without so much as a second thought. Normally, the black-haired woman avoided public restrooms as much as she could, the smell being the most off-putting quality for her. But, much to Nico’s surprise, she found the restroom completely spotless and even more surprisingly, empty when she entered. A part of her was relieved, especially since she was in the VIP section, where she knew she’d find nothing but drug use and hook-ups occurring. She wanted to lie in wait, not walk into the lion’s den uninvited.

Two affairs, a dozen lines of coke and a fleeting one-sided lesbian kiss later and Nico was more than ready to hunt down Alex for a ride home. Sure, what she had witnessed had been juicy, but none of the people she could write about were nothing compared to Karolina. The young journalist was about to give up when the crashing sound of the restroom door caught her attention. The mysterious woman was just out of Nico’s view, so she tried to peek through the small crack near the head of the toilet, only to accidentally lean down on the handle of the toilet and scare the woman away. Cursing herself, Nico decided it was time to give up and left her little den at last. As she watched her hands – only to keep up appearances more than anything – she was suddenly and surprisingly stopped in her tracks by the faint sound of crying coming from the stall on the far right.  
  
“What the...Hey, are you okay in there?” Nico’s voice was soft and sweet for a change, and she didn’t know why. Usually, she wasn’t one for dealing with other people’s issues, especially not whilst in the middle of her own crisis. But something perplexed her to speak, and even more to reach out and gently knock on the bathroom stall. “Anyone home? Or are the voices back again?” She tried to joke and swore that she could hear small chuckles break through the aching whimpers.   
  
“I’m not sure about the other voices, but the one in here is real.” Karolina smiled shyly but made no move to open the stall as she hugged her long legs up to her chest. “I’m fine really.” She added, but Nico wasn’t fooled as the raw emotions were still heavily laced in her voice.   
  
“The old me would walk away, but you sound like you need someone and I’m in dire need of some good karma.” The black-haired woman smiled softly to herself before sliding down the wall next to the stall and settling herself on the cold – but thankfully, clean – floor.   
  
“That’s very sweet of you, but I promise you that I’m fine, really...just a little panicked,” Karolina replied, a little too quick for Nico’s liking. She could tell that there was something more to her voice, she was terrified and miserable all rolled into one.   
  
“Okay...well if we aren’t gonna talk about you I guess it’s my turn.” Nico stretched out her short legs, crossed her feet and made herself comfortable, unsure of how long she’d be on the floor.   
  
“You’re turn?”   
  
“My Mom brought me to confession once, before she gave up on religion...this kinda feels like that.” She replied, not entirely answering her question, but giving up enough information to keep the mysterious bathroom girl from questioning her presences again.   
  
“What is it you wish to confess my child?” Karolina tried her own attempt at a joke, and while her deep-voiced old man impression had been spot on, Nico wasn’t in the mood for laughing, her pending doom suddenly hitting her right in the face.   
  
“I think I’m about to lose my job.” Her response was so monotone, dead, quiet, that Karolina thought that the woman she’d been talking too had left and in her place was someone equally as miserable as her. Nico pressed on when Karolina didn’t reply. “I promised my boss something that is proving impossible to make good on.”  
  
“I get that, I’ve spent my entire life making promises that I wish I hadn’t.” Karolina moved from her uncomfortable place on the toilet to sit with her back pressed up against the wall, in a similar position to Nico apart from the fact that she couldn’t stretch out her legs fully, so she settled to sit cross-legged instead. “What is it you’ve promised?”   
  
“A scoop.” Karolina tensed up, her recurring nightmare playing out in front of her. The mystery woman, with a calming voice and similar worries that hung over her head, she was the exact thing that Karolina had been avoiding.   
  
“You’re a journalist?”  
  
“If you call fluff pieces journalisms.” Nico snorted as she began to pick at the threads of her black skirt.   
  
“But this wasn’t a...fluff piece?” Karolina pressed, slightly calmer now that she knew she wasn’t the kind of reporter she had grown to despise.  
  
“Nope. This was my big chance, my last chance.” The shorter woman banged her heel against the marble floor, causing a small thud to float into the space that occupied their momentary silence. “I don’t see why everyone is so hung up on celebrities lives. That’s not why I got into journalisms, but it seems that’s what I’m stuck with.” Nico spoke absentmindedly, not thinking for a second that the woman on the other side of the door could be the person she’d been looking for all night.   
  
“Is that why you’re here tonight? You’re looking for your scoop?” Karolina bit her lip as she waited for a response, she had never heard of an empathetic journalist, but there was just something about the mystery woman that felt different.   
  
“Yep, but I failed and all I ended up doing was getting into a huge fight with my ex-boyfriend, who’s also my roommate.” She snorted in response, before letting her head fall onto the stall door with a soft thump.   
  
“That sucks...I came here to escape, but instead, I ended up crying in the toilet.” The blonde woman offered up, as the tail end of her panic attack withered away.   
  
“Escape from what?” Nico asked, for once not thinking about how she could use this information to better herself. She didn’t know who was on the other side of the VIP bathroom stall door, and she didn’t care. This was the first time in a long time that she’s finally felt at ease in a conversation. “Don’t worry, I’m not gonna stalk you out of the bathroom, track you down and spill your story to the world.”   
  
“My life. That’s what I’m trying to escape from.” Karolina replied with ease, not doubting Nico’s intentions one bit. “Everyone expects so much from me, my manager, my family, my fans...and it’s just too much.”   
  
“Fuck em’.” Karolina could practically hear the smirk creeping onto Nico’s face, filling her with an unexpected sense of giddiness “What is it that you want?” Nico slipped her hand under the door slightly, brushing against the pale fingers that had been peeking through. Karolina smiled as she looked down at their touching hands, a kind of contact she hadn’t felt in over a year.   
  
“I just want to be me.” She whispered in response.   
  
“Then who cares what anyone else thinks.” Nico gave their tangled fingers a small squeeze. “My Mom’s a scientist, my Dad, too. They wanted me to follow in their footsteps, but instead, I became an English major.”   
  
“Were they mad?”   
  
“Furious, to begin with. But they got over it, and now I’m convinced that they are the only two people that read my work.” She chuckled, ignoring the small twinge of pain in her chest because she knew that her joke would soon become a reality. “Don’t let other people run your life, write your own story.”   
  
“That’s surprisingly the best bathroom advice I’ve received in a long time.” Karolina giggled softly, the sound comforting to Nico. After a few moments of content silence, Karolina broke the contact begrudgingly and stood. “And I think it’s about I pulled myself off of the bathroom floor.”   
  
“You and me both.” Nico jumped to her feet and walked to sink without sparing the bathroom stall another glance. “This has been the best part of my night surprisingly.” The sound of the water gushing into the porcelain sink captivated Nico, and she failed to notice the blonde woman creeping out of the stall behind her.

Karolina had planned on sneaking out and disappearing into the crowd. But as soon as she laid eyes on the woman in front of her, she found herself unable to move. Her long flowing black hair and olive skin monopolized her attention.

“Now, if only you could help me find my golden goose or an equally as exciting scoop.” Nico frowned at herself in the mirror, Karolina just her out of her line of sight. The blonde pop princess felt her stomach drop, she knew that a few minutes of her time could save her career and after how nice she’d been to a complete stranger, Karolina was more than willing to give her a break, even if it meant breaking her golden rule.   
  
“Maybe I can help…” Karolina muttered sweetly.   
  
“No offense, but unless you’re Karolina De-” Nico froze as their eyes met for the first time. “Oh my god, you’re Karolina Dean...my golden goose.” Gaped mouth, Nico couldn’t believe her eyes. She was actually standing in front of Karolina Dean, after hours and hours of searching.   
  
“Five questions. That’s all I’m willing to offer.” Karolina smiled tightly, her perfected smile that hid any and all emotions just the way she liked it. She didn’t know why she was putting herself out there, why she was trusting someone she’d just met on the bathroom floor, she knew it could backfire, that it could ruin what’s left of her career…but that was a risk she was willing to take, if it meant a few more moments with her.   
  
“That’s all I need...and don’t worry, whatever was said in the bathroom, stays in the bathroom.”   
  
“I appreciate that…” Karolina hesitated, a faint blush creeping onto her face when she realized that she still didn’t know the mystery woman’s name.   
  
“Nico.”   
  
“Nico, it’s a pleasure to finally meet the woman behind the door.” She forced out a small chuckle to fill the suddenly awkward silence. Neither woman knew what to say next, Nico didn’t know if Karolina wanted to get started or if she should just leave her card and meet up with the blonde in the morning. But one thing she knew was that the pictures she’d seen over the last forty-eight hours, were nothing compared to the real thing. Karolina was possibly the most beautiful woman, Nico had ever laid her eyes on and it made her feel troll-like in comparison.   
  
It was the thunderous thud on the bathroom door that finally broke through the never-ending staring contest. “Karolina! Let me in.” Gert shouted in a stage whisper, prompting the blonde to jump to action and rush to the door. The purple haired girl looked absolutely exhausted, but that was too be expected after trying to hold off a large group of fan-girls.   
  
“Got the mob under control?” Karolina smiled as she pulled her best friend into her arms for a near bone-crushing embrace.   
  
“Yeah, Chase is dealing with them now.” Gert let out a shaky sigh, truly happy that Karolina was safe. The embrace was quickly cut short when her eyes landed on an extremely uncomfortable looking Nico, who had been watching the encounter from her place at the sink. “Who is this? Is she bothering you? I know karate.” Gert quickly jumped into her defensive mode, even going as far as too karate chop the air a few times in an attempt to scare Nico.   
  
“Relax Gert, she’s actually been super nice to me.” Karolina placed a warning hand on her overprotective best friend’s shoulder, silently pleading with her to lay of the pending attack on Nico. Gert always went a little overboard when it came to new people in Karolina’s life, taking on the role of a lioness guarding her helpless cub, and while Karolina was grateful of this most times, she felt that it wasn’t necessary with Nico.   
  
“Nico.” The unusually quiet woman extended her hand out to Gert, unsure if she was going to take it or karate chop it away.   
  
“Gert.” She muttered, completely ignoring Nico and focusing her full attention on Karolina. “Look, we need to get out of here. Chase can only hold people off for so long, and the press has gotten word that you’re here.”  
  
“Which means the back exit will be swarming as well.” Nico jumped in, wanting to contribute to the obviously tense situation. “Everyone knows the real exit is through the back, journalisms 101.”  
  
“Which is my I have keys for the manager's exit, I’ve already called the driver.” Gert took great pleasure in jiggling the large set of keys in the black-haired woman’s face, in her mind effectively one-upping the stranger. “Let’s make like a tree.” Karolina’s hand was firmly gripped and pulled towards the exit of the bathroom, the music from the other side vibrating through the white doors.

A wave of relief washed over Karolina, knowing that she would soon be safe once again. But there was something else there as well, a little voice in her head reminding her of the one person who really got her through the looming panic attack, and who sat by her side without a second thought, not knowing who she was and what talking to her could do for her career. “You coming? I know a place where we can talk.” Karolina threw one last glance in Nico’s direction, prepared to make good on her promise to Nico, and finally break her year-long silence.   
  
“Right behind you.” A small smirk played on her lips as she followed swiftly, ignoring the daggers being shot her way the entire walk back to the car.


End file.
